nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Hearthstone
Hearthstone, ursprünglich Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, ist ein strategisches Online-Kartenspiel (TCG) von Blizzard Entertainment. Es ist einfach zu lernen und kann kostenlos (Free-to-play) auf dem Blizzard Battle.net gespielt werden. Spielt eure Karten aus, wirkt Zauber, beschwört Kreaturen und befehligt Helden aus dem Warcraft-Universum in epischen strategischen Duellen. Blizzard Entertainment: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Beschreibung 300px|left Spieler wählen einen von neun epischen Warcraft-Helden aus und stellen sich ein dazu passendes Deck zusammen. Sie können mächtige Zaubersprüche wirken, heroische Waffen und Fähigkeiten einsetzen oder mächtige Charaktere beschwören, die dem Gegner das Leben schwer machen. Mit mächtigen vorgefertigten Decks und Hunderten von zusätzlichen Karten, die man gewinnen, herstellen oder kaufen kann, wird eure Sammlung nie aufhören sich weiterzuentwickeln. Fordert Spieler aller Fähigkeitsstufen auf Battle.net heraus oder feilt an eurer Strategie in Übungsspielen gegen einige der besten Strategen Azeroths, wie etwa Thrall, Uther, Gul'dan und Weiteren. Blizzard Entertainment: Hearthstone: FAQ Kartensets Jede Karte in Hearthstone ist Teil eines Sets. Ihr könnt das Basisset einfach durch das Spielen von Hearthstone freischalten, aber für Karten aus den anderen Sets müsst ihr entweder Gold im Spiel oder Echtgeld ausgeben. Erweiterungen fügen neue Arten von Packungen hinzu, die ihr kaufen könnt, und Abenteuer erlauben es euch, neue Karten durch ein spezifisches Spielerlebnis freizuschalten.Kartensets - Hearthstone Mit der Erweiterung Ritter des Frostthrons wurde das Konzept der thematischen Trennung der Kartensets in Abenteuer und Erweiterungen aufgegeben. Neue Kartensets enthalten seitdem stets den Kartenumfang einer Erweiterung sowie zudem ein Solo-Abenteuer.Dieses Jahr wird mammutstark! - Neuigkeiten - Hearthstone Abenteuer Der Fluch von Naxxramas thumb|right|300 px Der Fluch von Naxxramas ist das erste Abenteuer für Hearthstone, welches am 22. Juli 2014 erschienen ist und 30 neue Karten sowie 15 Bosse in fünf Flügeln enthält. Der Fluch von Naxxramas ist ein in Hearthstone integriertes Einzelspieler-PvE-Abenteuer. Ihr tretet gegen mächtige Bosse an, während ihr euch einen Weg durch die schreckliche Nekropole und ihre Horden untoter Feinde freikämpft. Die Herausforderung ist anspruchsvoll, doch wenn ihr es schafft, diese furchteinflößenden Gegner zu überlisten, warten in der Festung der Untoten fantastische Belohnungen auf euch.http://eu.battle.net/hearthstone/de/expansions-adventures/naxxramas/ Der Schwarzfels thumb|right|300 px Der Schwarzfels ist das zweite Abenteuer für Hearthstone, welches am 2. April 2015 erschienen ist und 31 neue Karten sowie 17 Bosse in fünf Flügeln enthält. Im Schwarzfels landet ihr mitten in einem von Azeroths heißesten Konflikten: der uralten Fehde zwischen Ragnaros, dem Elementarlord des Feuers, und dem mächtigen Schwarzdrachen Nefarian, dem amtierenden Anführer des schwarzen Drachenschwarms. Nefarian würde sich zwar gern Herrscher des Schwarzfels nennen, doch Ragnaros und seine Elementardiener sind ihm schon seit Langem ein Dorn im Auge. Dieser Berg ist nicht groß genug für sie beide. Aber bevor ihr den Befehlen des Drachen folgt und gegen den Feuerfürsten antretet, solltet ihr euch fragen: Will Nefarian euch wirklich unterstützen, oder seid ihr für den alten Wyrm nur eine weitere Spielfigur?http://eu.battle.net/hearthstone/de/expansions-adventures/blackrock-mountain/ Die Forscherliga thumb|right|300 px Die Forscherliga ist ein Hearthstone-Abenteuer, das am 13. November 2015 erschienen ist. Darin tretet ihr gegen computergesteuerte Gegner mit einzigartigen Heldenfähigkeiten und Karten an. Besiegt sie und ihre Karten gehören euch. Ihr könnt das komplette Abenteuer im Shop im Spiel mit Gold oder Echtgeld kaufen. Schließt euch der Forscherliga an und begebt euch auf ein einmaliges Abenteuer. Erkundet die geheimnisvollsten archäologischen Stätten von Azeroth und entdeckt uralte Schätze. Macht euch zusammen mit dem berühmten Schatzsucher Brann Bronzebart und seiner abenteuerlustigen Truppe furchtloser Action-Archäologen auf die Suche nach den Teilen des Stabs des Ursprungs. Aber seid auf der Hut! Eine Nacht in Karazhan thumb|right|300 px Eine Nacht in Karazhan ist das vierte Abenteuer für Hearthstone und ist am 12. August 2016 erschienen. Karazhan, lange Zeit ein mächtiger Nexus arkaner Energien, wird zum Brennpunkt einer ganz anderen kosmischen Macht. Der Erzmagier Medivh hat sein gesamtes magisches Können aufgebracht, um die ausschweifendste und extravaganteste Feier aller Zeiten auf die Beine zu stellen. Auf der Gästeliste steht nicht nur die Crème de la Crème von Azeroth, sondern auch euer Name. Mit so illustren Gästen kann die Party nur fantastisch werden! Erweiterungen Goblins gegen Gnome thumb|right|300 px Goblins gegen Gnome ist die erste Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 8. Dezember 2014 erschienen ist und 123 neue Karten enthält. Willkommen in der Welt der Goblins und Gnome! In dieser Hearthstone-Erweiterung erwarten euch stapelweise neue Karten, ungewöhnliche Diener und innovative Spielmöglichkeiten. Lasst euch mit gnomischem Einfallsreichtum oder goblinischer Gewieftheit brisante neue Strategien einfallen, fordert eure Freunde heraus und zwingt eure Widersacher in die Knie.http://eu.battle.net/hearthstone/de/expansions-adventures/goblins-vs-gnomes/ Das Große Turnier thumb|right|300 px Das Große Turnier ist die zweite Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 24. August 2015 erschienen ist und 132 neue Karten enthält. Als der Lichkönig und seine Geißel die Welt bedrohten, suchte der Argentumkreuzzug nach Azeroths größten Helden, die sich in einem Turnier beweisen sollten. Ritter aller Klassen folgten dem Ruf und kämpften in epischen Auseinandersetzungen gegen gefürchtete Monster um Ruhm und Ehre. Doch nur weil die Gefahr durch den Lichkönig gebannt wurde, heißt das nicht, dass das Große Turnier nicht weitergeht. Die Wettbewerbsatmosphäre ist einfach mit der Zeit viel verspielter geworden. Das Flüstern der Alten Götter thumb|right|300 px Das Flüstern der Alten Götter ist die dritte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 26. April 2016 erschienen ist und 134 neue Karten enthält.Das Flüstern der Alten Götter - Kartensets - Hearthstone Die Alten Götter schliefen seit unzähligen Jahrtausenden. Doch nun rückt ihr Erwachen näher und selbst das Gasthaus ist nicht vor ihrem finsteren Einfluss sicher! Spürt ihr, wie sich die Verderbnis ausbreitet und die Karten in ihren Decks erzittern? Bei ein paar eurer alten Freunde wuchern schon ekelige Tentakel und zusätzliche Augenpaare – sehr beunruhigend! Die Straßen von Gadgetzan thumb|right|300 px Die Straßen von Gadgetzan ist die vierte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 2. Dezember 2016 erschienen ist und 132 neue Karten enthält.Every card from Hearthstone's Mean Streets of Gadgetzan set Aus Gadgetzan, der wundersamen Perle der Tanariswüste, erreichen uns Berichte über ein explosives Wirtschaftswachstum und auch der Handel kann einen merklichen Boom verzeichnen. Zumindest, wenn man den Bilanzen aus Bürgermeister Noggenfoggers Büro Glauben schenkt. Die Nachrichten über den raketenhaften Aufstieg der Stadt sind allerdings keine große Überraschung, denn seit Kurzem strömen immer mehr Händler, Kaufmänner, Geschäftsleute (sowohl respektable als auch zwielichtige) und weitere Wesen in die Stadt, um hier ihr Glück zu suchen. Natürlich hat dieses immer regere Treiben auch eine Schattenseite. Viele Einwohner beschweren sich über zunehmende Spannungen unter den einflussreichen Bürgern Gadgetzans, die sich jederzeit entladen könnten.http://eu.battle.net/hearthstone/de/expansions-adventures/mean-streets-of-gadgetzan/ Reise nach Un'Goro thumb|right|300 px Reise nach Un'Goro ist die fünfte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 6. April 2017 erscheinen ist und 135 neue Karten enthält.Seid bereit für die Reise nach Un'Goro Reist in den furchteinflößenden Dschungel des Un'Goro-Kraters, wo urzeitliche Kreaturen seit Anbeginn der Zeit ungestört umherstreifen. Hier seht ihr gigantische, von roher magischer Energie durchdrungene Dinosaurier auf ihren gnadenlosen Beutezügen, prähistorische Fauna und Flora, wohin das Auge blickt, sowie von primitiver Magie angetriebene Elementare. Bereitet eure Decks auf die Expedition eures Lebens vor!Eine Welt prähistorischer Ungeheuer Ritter des Frostthrons thumb|right|300 px Ritter des Frostthrons ist die sechste Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 11. August 2017 erschienen ist.Werdet Ritter des Frostthrons Nur die tapfersten Helden wagen es, die frostigen Kammern der Eiskronenzitadelle zu durchstreifen, der verbotenen Festung des Lichkönigs. Die geschicktesten unter ihnen können vielleicht sogar über seine schrecklichen untoten Diener triumphieren. Doch was passiert, wenn sich die Helden im Angesicht des unheiligen Zorns des Lichkönigs vom Licht abwenden? Was werden sie mit den grenzenlosen und fürchterlichen Kräften anstellen, die ihnen der Lichkönig bietet? Hearthstone: Werdet am 11. August Ritter des Frostthrons Kobolde & Katakomben thumb|right|300 px Kobolde & Katakomben ist die siebte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche 8. Dezember 2017Erkundet Kobolde & Katakomben ab dem 8. Dezember! erschienen ist.Hearthstone-Update – 6. November – Kobolde & Katakomben (Vorverkauf) Durch Erzählungen von unglaublichen Reichtümern angelockt, schließt ihr euch zu einer Gruppe zusammen, um in den Katakomben Schätze zu finden. Jetzt bringen eure Fackeln die Schatten zum Tanzen, während ihr in die Minen hinabsteigt. Plötzlich löscht ein Windstoß eure Flammen. In der Dunkelheit könnt ihr einen schwachen Schein ausmachen, der sich euch nähert. Ein allzu bekanntes Kichern erschallt in der Finsternis.Hearthstone – Offizielle Communityseite Der Hexenwald thumb|right|300px Der Hexenwald ist die achte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 12. April 2018 erscheinen wird. The Witchwood, Hearthstone: Card Packs Einst herrschte ein trügerischer Friede zwischen der Stadt Gilneas und dem uralten Wald, der jenseits der Stadtmauern aufragte. Die Bewohner der Stadt lebten und jagten im Schatten der bedrohlichen Baumriesen, doch die Gilneer sind kein gewöhnliches Volk und so bereisten sie den Wald ohne Furcht. Das war, bevor eine finstere Macht begann, das Herz des Waldes zu vergiften … Vor dem Fluch vom Hexenwald! Jetzt verhüllt ein lichtloser Dunst die verschlungenen Pfade und knorrige Äste greifen hungrig nach arglosen Wanderern. Entsetzte Reisende erzählen von unförmigen Schatten, die durch die unheimlichen Nebelschwaden wabern. Zur Geisterstunde wurden gar gespenstische Gestalten gesichtet, die durch die engen Gassen und nebelverhangenen, gepflasterten Straßen der Stadt selbst streifen.Hearthstone – Offizielle Communityseite Dr. Bumms Geheimlabor thumb|right|300px Dr. Bumms Geheimlabor ist die neunte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 7. August 2018 veröffentlicht wird. Spürt ihr es? Diese elektrische Spannung im Wind, der Gestank von Ozon und Khorium, das entfernte Donnergrollen von Explosionen – es liegt Wissenschaft in der Luft! Im Gasthaus munkelt man, Dr. Bumm sei zu seinem geheimen Labor im Nethersturm zurückgekehrt. Niemand vermag zu sagen, was genau das verrückte Genie dort entfesseln wird, doch eine Flut von sehr, SEHR eigenartigen Karten hat ihren Weg in verschiedenste Decks vor Ort gefunden: mechanische Verschmelzungen, unheimliche Kristalle, abscheuliche laborgezüchtete Ungetüme … Der gute Doktor und seine geschätzten Kollegen haben etwas Großes im Sinn! Zeit, sich auf eine Reise in den Nethersturm zu wagen, das Labor zu finden und die Machenschaften dieser irren Wissenschaftler zu enthüllen. Hearthstone: Dr. Bumms Geheimlabor - Für die Wissenschaft! (Offizielle Communityseite) Rastakhans Rambazamba thumb|right|300px Rastakhans Rambazamba ist die zehnte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 4. Dezember 2018 veröffentlicht wird. SCHLAGT DIE TROMMELN! Rastakhan, König der Zandalari und Herrscher des großen Trollimperiums, ruft Trolle von ganz Azeroth herbei: Werdet Zeugen des größten Kräftemessens von Stärke, Geschick und List, das die Welt je gesehen hat. Bringt euer bestes Deck und eure cleversten Taktiken mit, wenn ihr euch in die Trollarena wagt. Der Sieger gewinnt alles, und der Verlierer? Pah! Als Troll muss man knallhart, schlau und furchtlos sein. Viele Anwärter sind Rastakhans Ruf gefolgt, aber nur die wildesten Kämpfer werden es bis an die Spitze schaffen. Zeit, die Fäuste sprechen zu lassen und euch zu beweisen! Acht der gefürchtetsten Kämpfer der Trolle stehen zwischen euch und dem ultimativen Ruhm. Auf zum Rambazamba! Hearthstone: Rastakhans Rambazamba (Offizielle Communityseite) Verschwörung der Schatten thumb|right|300px Verschwörung der Schatten ist die elfte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 9. April 2019 veröffentlicht wurde. Es tut gut, böse zu sein! Hearthstones berüchtigtste Schurken haben sich zur Liga von Ü.B.E.L. zusammengeschlossen! Diese Vereinigung der finsteren Fieslinge hat einen heimtückischen Plan ausgeheckt, um Dalaran auszunehmen. Einmal ein Bösewicht sein! Schau an, schau an. Wer hat sich denn da in unser Versteck verirrt? Nun steht nicht so da wie vom Donner gerührt! Dachtet ihr ernsthaft, ihr hättet uns besiegt? Narren! Ü.B.E.L. wird immer triumphieren! Wartet nur, bis ihr das wahre Ausmaß unseres diabolischen Plans erfahrt. Aber pssst, das ist noch streng geheim! Wobei, wo wir davon reden ... wir suchen noch Lakeien und ihr scheint die nötigen Qualifikationen mitzubringen. Was meint ihr? Schließt ihr euch der dunklen Seite an? Hearthstone: Verschwörung der Schatten (Offizielle Communityseite) Retter von Uldum thumb|right|300px Die Retter von Uldum heißt die zwölfte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 6. August 2019 veröffentlicht wird. Die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. macht sich in der staubigen Wüste von Uldum breit, aber noch gibt es Hoffnung: Die Forscherliga ist da! Schließt euch Reno Jackson, Elise Sternensucher, Brann Bronzebart und Sir Finley Mrrgglton an, wenn sie Schätze entdecken, die Bösen bekämpfen und die simple Aufgabe übernehmen, die Welt zu retten und Erzbösewicht Rafaam und seine Bande von Bösewichten davon abzuhalten, im Namen von Ü.B.E.L. die uralten Geheimnisse von Uldum zu entfesseln. Dabei werdet Ihr unsterbliche Mumien bekämpfen, mächtige Plagen entfesseln und uralte Geheimnisse entdecken. Hearthstone: Retter von Uldum (Offizielle Communityseite) Erbe der Drachen thumb|right|300px Das Erbe der Drachen ist die dreizehnte Erweiterung für Hearthstone, welche am 10. Dezember 2019 veröffentlicht wird. Galakrond, der Urvater aller Drachen, ist erwacht … und der HUNGER zehrt an ihm! Die mutigen Helden der Forscherliga treffen hoch oben in der Luft auf die Bösewichte der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. Galakrond, der Urvater aller Drachen, ist zwar vor langer Zeit gestorben, aber von solch unwichtigen Details lässt sich Rafaam nicht aufhalten. Mit der letzten Plage werden Rafaam und seine Schurkenliga Galakrond wiederbeleben und Nordend in Schutt und Asche legen. Es sei denn, die Forscherliga stellt sich ihrer bislang größten Herausforderung. Hearthstone: Erbe der Drachen (Offizielle Communityseite) Galerie (Klassik Set) Antonidas Hearthstone.jpg|Erzmagier Antonidas ArthasPaladin.jpg|Prinz Arthas Ancient of Lore Hearthstone.jpg|Urtum der Lehren Ysera Hearthstone Gábor Szikszai.jpg|Ysera Neutrale Diener Amani Berserker Hearthstone.jpg|Amani Berserker Jungle Panther Hearthstone.jpg|Dschungelpanther Gnoll Hearthstone.jpg|Gnoll Boulderfist Ogre Hearthstone.jpg|Oger der Felsfäuste Dust Devil Hearthstone.jpg|Staubteufel Namhafte Gegner Gruul Hearthstone.jpg|Gruul Hogger TCG CD-12 03.jpg|Hogger King Krush Hearthstone.jpg|König Knirsch (Teufelssaurier) Lei-Shen Thunder King Hearthstone.jpg|Lei Shen, der Donnerkönig Lord Jaraxxus Hearthstone.jpg|Lord Jaraxxus (Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers) Links * Blizzard: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (Offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Gamespress: Hearthstone * Buffed.de: Hearthstone-Datenbank und Deckbuilder * Hearthstoneheroes.de: Hearthstone-Datenbank mit Deck-Guides, Forum & Tools * Gamepedia: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Wiki * Wowhead: Hearthstone Top Decks Datenbank Quellen Kategorie:WoW TCG Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Hearthstone